


Take me for a spin, Birthday Boy

by TheHorae



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Its hellboys birthday and reader is EXCELLENT at gifts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: It's Hellboy's birthday, and you are the master of gifts, making it his best birthday yet!
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Take me for a spin, Birthday Boy

“Okay, keep your eyes closed.” You grin, leading your boyfriend by his massive stone arm out into the night.   
“Are we outside? Babe, you’re spoiling me.” He replied, smirking over the cigar in his mouth.

Usually, you two wouldn’t be allowed out of the compound at all, but you managed to convince Manning to let you take Hellboy out. It was a special occasion, and it turned out that the jaded BRPD head had a romantic side. That, along with the fact that you promised to deep-clean Hellboy’s room for the first time in literal decades. You felt giddy, walking out into the cool night, pulling the love of your life along for the ride.

“How far are we going? If you lead me into a fence, I’m gonna be mad at you for a solid ten minutes.” Hellboy half-joked, squeezing your hand in his. 

“We’re here, goof. You can open your eyes.” You nearly squealed, your excitement almost fully taking you over. 

Hellboy blinked his eyes open, and was immediately stunned by the sight before him. A massive picnic, complete with all his favorite foods, and surrounded by tiny candles laid in front of him. You nearly jumped into his line of sight, and proudly presented the picnic to him with a huge beaming smile. 

“Happy birthday, Red!” You chirped, your e/c eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

Hellboy was speechless for a moment, completely shocked by the physical outpouring of love before him.

“Y/N…This is amazing.” He finally said, reaching out and grabbing your hips, pulling you close to him.

“I wanted to make you feel special.” You reached up and cupped his face in your hands, planting a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I always feel special with you, darlin’.” He grinned, tossing the butt of his cigar away and pulling you back in for a deep kiss. 

“I have something else for you too.” You stated, pulling away.

Hellboy noted the glint of excitement return to your eyes, and felt his heart skip a beat in anticipation. 

“I’ll be right back.” You said, planting a quick kiss to his cheek and running back to the compound.

Hellboy watched you disappear back into the building, and turned to face the beautiful picnic. He settled down on the blanket and sighed to himself. He couldn’t remember a time when he was so content. You knew every part of him, and loved him still. He picked up one of the candles, noting that it shared your scent. He almost laughed at how much of a thinker you were- everything was there for a reason and everything had a meaning- it was the essence of you. He figured that was one of the reasons you worked so well together; you think enough for the both of you. 

Soon enough, he saw your figure coming out of the compound, and he noticed that you were pushing something beside you. It looked like a motorcycle.   
Hellboy felt his jaw drop as you drew closer. You were indeed pushing a bike, but not just any bike; it was a pristine 1946 Harley-Davidson Knucklehead Bobber. Not only was it an insanely sexy bike, but it was also Hellboy’s dream bike.

“You got me a KNUCKLEHEAD??” He nearly screamed, running to meet you halfway.

“I did! Manning had a connection at a dealership that happened to have one, and he helped me get a hold of it.” You grinned.

Hellboy stopped practically kissing the bike and fixed you with a confused look.

“Manning helped you find this?” He asked, gripping the handlebars and mounting the bike.

“Yup; I don’t think he hates you as much as you think he does.” You crossed your arms over your chest, a smug smirk on your face. 

Hellboy grumbled in a noise resembling agreement as he fiddled with the bike’s brakes.

“So,” You cut the silence, “do you like your gift?” 

He looked up at you, and you were nearly paralyzed by the love that filled his golden eyes. 

“Like it? Babe, I’ve had a lot of birthdays, but this one is my all-time favorite. The bike is great, but the best gift is knowing that I’ve got the best girl around.” He said earnestly, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you close.

“Well, whoever this girl is, I’m sure she’s pretty glad that she landed a man like you,” You replied, lifting a leg up to straddle him on the bike, “Because he looks damn good on this bike.” 

“That gives me an idea,” Hellboy smirked, as he firmly gripped your ass, “I’m gonna do you on this bike, hard.” 

“Take me for a spin then, birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two fics in the same week? How out of character for me!
> 
> Once again, I am writing a hellboy fic because he is the ideal man. Don't try to argue, you know I'm right. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this sweet little fic, I really enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think :)


End file.
